(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrist exerciser, particularly to the one which can be rotated in any direction while exercising.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional wrist exerciser is shown in FIG. 1. This wrist exerciser mainly consists of a semi-arc-shaped arm covering body 10, the open end on the bottom edge of which is attached to two Velcro straps 11 and 12. The top surface of a user's arm can be fitted into the arm covering body 10 so that the Velcro straps 11 and 12 can be strapped together. Each of the two bottom edges of the forward portion of the arm covering body 10 has a raised plate 13 the central portion of which has a bolt hole. The top surface of the arm covering body 10 has a clamping base 14 which has a plurality of insertion holes 141.
At the forward end of the arm covering body 10 a U-shaped movable base 2 is pivotally connected to the raised plate 13. Such connection is made by using a horizontal bolt 32 to feed through a concave groove 21 and the bolt hole of the raised plate 13 so that they are pivotally connected together but movable. The movable base is designed to be movable up and down. The top surface of the movable base 2 has a clamping base 23 which is in a corresponding position with the clamping base 14 on the arm covering body 10. Said clamping base has a plurality of insertion holes 231. The front end of the movable base 2 is pivotally connected to a handle 3. An appropriate number of resilient plates 4 can be attached between the clamping bases 14 and 23 of the arm covering body 10 and the movable base 2.
By such configuration, a user's arm is wrapped inside the arm covering body 10 and strapped together by the Velcro straps 11 and 12. The user can use his fingers to grab onto the handle 3. The wrist then moves up and down to overcome the tension of the resilient plates, so as to exercise the wrist of the arm.
The above wrist exerciser is usable. However, the following drawbacks exist on the conventional wrist exerciser:
1. Since the movable base 2 is pivotally connected to the arm covering body 10 by the use of the concave groove 21, the user can only have up-and-down movement of the wrist. Hence, the training effect is restricted. The wrist cannot move in any direction to give a complete exercising effects.
2. The resilient plates 4 in the conventional wrist exerciser is made out of flexible materials. They tend to loose their effectiveness after a period of time. It is inconvenient to replace them.
Hence, the Inventor, after years of accumulated experiences in the related business, has come up a new structure of the multi-directional rotational wrist exerciser. In accordance with our invention, we overcome the above and other difficulties by providing a new structure of the wrist exerciser which is simple of construction and practical of design.